The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it may be described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present technology.
Many components of electric and hybrid vehicles, such as power electronic devices and the vehicle motor, may require cooling during operation. Heat management devices have been used, coupled to a heat generation device, such as a power electronics device, to remove heat and lower the operating temperature of the power electronics device. For example, a cooling fluid may be introduced to the heat management device, where it receives heat from the heat management device, primarily through convective and/or conductive heat transfer. The cooling fluid is then removed from the heat management device, thereby removing heat from the power electronics device. However, since the thermal demands of a power electronics device and a vehicle motor may vary due to heat flux differences, a unified cooling system that efficiently accommodates both power electronics devices, as well as a vehicle motor, is complicated.
Various cooling processes have been proposed and attempted. However, certain attempts have been met with varying degrees of limited success, either in the effectiveness in the removal of heat and/or in the complex and costly design of the cooling system. Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved way of cooling components of electric vehicles.
This section provides a general summary of the disclosure, and is not a comprehensive disclosure of its full scope or all of its features.
In various aspects, the present teachings provide a cooling system for simultaneously cooling both a power module and a vehicle motor. The cooling system includes a vehicle motor housing and a plurality of manifolds in thermal communication with the vehicle motor housing. Each manifold defines a cooling fluid inlet, a cooling fluid outlet, and a distribution recess providing fluid communication between the cooling fluid inlet and the cooling fluid outlet. The distribution recess may be defined by a wall having an exterior major surface in thermal communication with the vehicle motor. A manifold fluid insert may be disposed within the distribution recess, defining a plurality of inlet branch channels and outlet branch channels. A power module may be coupled to the manifold, and a first heat sink feature disposed between the power module and the manifold fluid insert. A flow of coolant fluid is provided from each cooling fluid inlet, through the inlet branch channels of the manifold fluid insert for impingement with the first heat sink feature. The coolant fluid is then returned through the outlet branch channels of the manifold fluid insert and to the cooling fluid outlet of the respective manifold.
In other aspects, the present teachings provide a cooling system including a plurality of layered assemblies for simultaneously cooling both a power module and a vehicle motor. Each layered assembly may include a first layer defining upper and lower opposing major surfaces. The upper major surface of the first layer includes a heat sink feature in thermal communication with one of the power module and the vehicle motor. A second layer is provided defining upper and lower opposing major surfaces. The upper major surface of the second layer is located adjacent to the lower major surface of the first layer. A third layer is provided defining upper and lower opposing major surfaces. The upper major surface of the third layer is located adjacent to the lower major surface of the second layer, and the lower major surface of the third layer is in thermal communication with the other of the power module and the vehicle motor. The first layer, the second layer, and the third layer are positioned in a stacked arrangement and configured to provide a flow of coolant fluid from a fluid inlet, defined in the third layer, through an inner region of the second layer, and to the heat sink feature disposed in the first layer. The coolant fluid is then directed back through an outer region of the second layer and to a fluid outlet defined in the third layer.
In still other aspects, the present teachings provide a modular cooling system for simultaneously cooling both a power module and a vehicle motor. The modular cooling system may include a plurality of cooling assemblies. Each cooling assembly may include a first cooling structure defining at least one major surface in thermal communication with the vehicle motor. A second cooling structure may be provided, defining at least one major surface in thermal communication with a power module. An interlayer structure may be provided, configured to couple the first cooling structure to the second cooling structure. The first cooling structure, the second cooling structure, and the interlayer structure may be positioned in a stacked arrangement and configured to provide a flow of coolant fluid from a fluid inlet defined in first cooling structure, through the interlayer structure, and to at least one heat sink feature of the second cooling structure. The coolant fluid is then directed through a fluid outlet defined in the second cooling structure.
Further areas of applicability and various methods of enhancing the above technology will become apparent from the description provided herein. The description and specific examples in this summary are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.
It should be noted that the figures set forth herein are intended to exemplify the general characteristics of the methods and devices among those of the present technology, for the purpose of the description of certain aspects. These figures may not precisely reflect the characteristics of any given aspect, and are not necessarily intended to define or limit specific embodiments within the scope of this technology. Further, certain aspects may incorporate features from a combination of figures.